


Size Complex Seduction

by SPARTAN047



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Big Ass, Dream Sex, F/M, Fantasy, Giantess - Freeform, Joe - Freeform, Mindfuck, Orgasm Control, Rachel Roxxx - Freeform, Teasing, Tit wank, Titjob, Virtual Reality, big tits, blowjob, transition between worlds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARTAN047/pseuds/SPARTAN047
Summary: Joe falls into a dream about his favourite porn star while his roommates are out.





	Size Complex Seduction

_Fetishes: giantess, big ass, big tits, titjob, tit wank, blowjob, teasing, orgasm control, mindfuck, virtual reality, dream sex, transition between worlds, fantasy_

 

_Tags: Joe, Rachel Roxxx, giantess ___

__

__Joe sat back down on his couch after drawing the blinds and looking around to see that no one else was back at home. His roommates were all at work, including the two girls who normally worked night shifts. He could imagine the mortification which would’ve greeted him if they popped into his room to ask something and found him with his PC screen plastered with nude images, while moaning and howling sounds burst out from his headphones. He would’ve gladly nuked the whole house and made the entire county non-livable for the next thousand years if he was caught in such a compromising position. Of course, the tendency for people to take pictures of others’ embarrassing moments was also a factor._ _

__He reached in his pocket and pulled out his keys, aiming them at the door. He pressed the button on the top, and the electronic locks engaged. He slowly got out of his couch and walked to the blinds, pulling them over the windows. He wished there was a way to control them electronically too, but there was no time to pother about it now._ _

__He checked the house one last time to make sure no one could see him through the windows or ventilations. He didn’t know what kind of ghosts or succubi would be looking through the walls, but of course he couldn't stop them. He tossed out one or two of the women’s magazines from the couch and sat down. He picked up his remote and flicked the TV to ‘on’._ _

__Dropping his pants, he hopped over to the TV and began setting up his laptop on it too. He felt the chilliness of the weather on his legs. Shivering a little, he walked back to the couch, stripping his shirt off. He dropped it to the floor, opening the little drawer in the bureau next to the smaller TV they owned. He wondered what was the point of keeping two TVs when one was already a 4K one with very high resolution, but at least the smaller TV was easier to take to his room when he wanted a bigger screen for gaming._ _

__He checked the HDMI cable attached to his MacBook, then switched ports using the remote control. The screen flickered on to his desktop. He gazed at the picture of Rachel Roxxx filling the screen, his excitement mounting. He looked at her naked body spread out over the screen in full resolution. His hands automatically found his underwear and pulled them down, his cock springing out to swell up at the sight of Rachel’s amazing body in front of him. He stroked himself lightly a few times, his cock reaching full mast just on seeing her breasts covering half the screen as she laid down. Her mouth was open in a moan, and her legs stretched out across the other half. He stared at her long legs stretching out towards the left, wishing she was really in front of him so he could stroke her lovely legs just once. He would’ve done quite a lot just to massage her feet for her, since the high heels she was probably wearing over those gorgeous feet which were clipped out from the picture would be hurting the poor dear. Or perhaps he hoped they were, since that would be a good excuse to view her panties or just her body. He thought of asking her to strip and lie in a relaxing bubble bath along with him while he washed her, focusing on her soapy tits or her bending over in the bathtub, her legs covered in foam while her ass was towards him. He licked his lips as he selected Rachel’s Oral Service clip and used his phone’s media remote tool on GOM … or was it Clementine? He dismissed the thought and pressed play. The clip started playing. As long as it worked, it didn’t matter what his nerdy friend installed on his machines._ _

__He sat back, admiring Rachel’s legs coming into view as the camera focused on them. He wiped his mouth free of pretend drool and gave a soft whistle as her lower body appeared. She was wearing what appeared to be a series of leather belts across her vulva. To his delight, when she turned around and bent over to show the man tied to a platform her perfect ass. She raised a hand and brought it behind her, spanking herself on both cheeks a few times. Her ass was bare, a leather strap running down her crack. He moaned and reached for the lubricant he’d taken from the drawer, his cock pulsing like a steel bar with a heartbeat in it. He poured it all over his cock and hand, accidentally dropping some on the floor. He didn’t care though, his roommates could slip on it if they wanted. He just had to get off before anyone came home. The camera moved further up to show Rachel’s naked breasts. She had some leather straps around them too, but she didn’t even have nipple pasties on. He moaned quietly when he saw them bounce when she turned around to show them to the screen. She placed her fingers on her nipples and rubbed them in circles, letting her tongue run across her moist mouth. The man on the table gasped as his cock twitched along with Joe’s to Rachel’s teasing. Rachel laughed softly when she noticed the huge erection he was sporting, but didn’t stop tempting him. She got on her hands and knees, and crawled over to him, keeping her eyes fixed on his. She teased him further by rubbing her nipples and moving herself like a jungle cat hunting its prey, letting her back arch up to show the shape of her ass._ _

__As the man gaped at her for a while just as she was crawling towards him, Joe leaned back and sighed. It was one of the best videos of her he had seen, and he had rewatched it twenty times already. He couldn't get over how amazing she looked with her raven hair hanging over her back and probably reaching down to dat ass. He would've loved to be stroking her hair while copping a few sly feels of it. Joe felt his head loll back on the couch cushions._ _

__His world changed. He felt something cool and soft against his back, pressing his body into the cushions. He sighed as he relaxed, letting his body sink back into it. He tried to move his arms to see where he was, but they were shackled to the bed much to his surprise. He jerked awake, looking around to see if anyone was there._ _

__He saw he was completely naked, handcuffed and ankle cuffed to a raised platform which had been made up as a bed. He looked towards his feet and noticed an archway there, as if someone was preparing to come in._ _

__‘Hello?’ he called out. ‘Is anyone there?’_ _

__There was no response. Joe bit his lip, wondering if he’d been kidnapped by a psycho or one of his exes. It wasn’t a good sign either way, since if he was going to be stuck here for very long he didn’t have the fortitude to handle it, or the cunningness to ingratiate himself with the kidnapper and break out. Perhaps he could just lie down and die, or beg for mercy. A figure appeared in the archway as he was contemplating his next step._ _

__He gasped. The woman’s face was hidden in shadow, but she was wearing an assortment of leather belts over her waist to hide her crotch. He noticed long black stockings covering her legs. She walked forwards, and the breath left his body when he noticed her face._ _

__Her breasts came into view first. There were leather straps around them, but there was no mistaking those perky, firm nipples. She raised her hands to them and rubbed them around gently before getting on her hands and knees and crawling to him on all fours, her ass raised up as it moved sideways to let him get a good look. There was no mistaking the woman’s face now._ _

__It was Rachel Roxxx. Or her identical twin. He could hardly believe what he was seeing. Blinking, he tried to raise his hands to his eyes to rub them before remembering he was tied down. Rachel, or her lookalike, kept crawling over to him. She paused for a second or two, raising her hand from the ground and wiggling a warning finger at him. He got the feeling he wasn’t getting out of there anytime soon._ _

__‘W-Who are you?’ asked Joe, as Rachel reached the makeshift bed and climbed on it, rubbing her body up and down against his. ‘Are you really Rachel Roxxx, or am I dreaming?’_ _

__The Rachel-doppelgänger didn’t answer. Her warm, near-naked body rubbed against his, giving him unbearable pleasure. Joe couldn't think properly anymore. It surely couldn't be real, Rachel Roxxx coming into his bedroom for a personal wanking session. He felt his cock harden against her soft belly as it pressed into her. His cock tip pushed into her navel as she kept teasing him, moving her body rhythmically against his while ensuring he wasn’t pushed to the edge. Finally, he was too frustrated to resist._ _

__Joe moaned as she teased his shaft using her hands, rubbing the palms over the sides of his shaft. She lowered herself to crotch level with him and started to push her tits into his hard shaft, letting it press up against his belly. She gave it a few licks, giving him a knowing smile when it grew hard at the lightest touch of her tongue._ _

__Rachel reached down and cupped his balls, then grabbed his penis firmly, stroking it up and down. She shook her head as the other hand fondled his balls._ _

__She finally spoke up. ‘Sorry, lover, but we’re just getting started. If you want to cum at all while I play with you, you’ll have to earn it.’_ _

__Joe gave a gasp, followed by a groan of despair when she stopped touching his cock. She simply fondled his balls, rolling them around her fingers gently. She played with his sack slowly, but frustratingly close to his orgasm, withdrawing every time she thought he might cum. He bucked his hips, moaned, begged, and even dribbled precum all over himself, but she just wouldn't let him cum._ _

__Rachel crawled down his body, bringing her mouth very close to his member. She gave the tip a tender kiss, followed by another down his shaft, then another. She kept kissing his cock, smiling at him when she saw him almost sweating with frustration. Several more kisses worked their way up and down his shaft, but without release. He moaned as she sucked the tip into her mouth and withdrew it quickly. His hips moved, but her mouth was already smiling up at him and out of the way. He moaned and tried to move his cock at a different angle, and her lips avoided him again. She gave him another quick suck on the tip, giggling when he tried to aim for her mouth again._ _

__‘You want your cock sucked, don't you?’ she said._ _

__Joe nodded desperately, his hips still thrusting away mindlessly. He could hardly take the light caresses of her body against his without struggling not to cum._ _

__‘Then ask,’ she said in her trademark whisper. ‘In fact, beg. Beg for me to let you cum hard all over this body. You know you want to.’ She ran a hand up her body, pausing to squeeze her breasts with the nipples protruding out like little bullets. Joe felt his erection twitch and harden more at the sight. ‘Tell me you would do anything to have your cock inside this mouth.’ She opened her mouth, stretching her lips apart with her fingers. Her tongue waggled around inside, ever so close to his dick. ‘Say it if you want any release at all!’_ _

__Joe gasped as her tongue flicked the underside of his cock. He broke completely, babbling a little as he tried to retain what dignity he had while asking for a blowjob. ‘Please, Miss Rachel, I need you to suck on cock.’ He whimpered as she teased him further, the soft texture of her wet, drooling tongue and mouth exploring his entire tool. She giggled as he tried to talk, but the feeling of the dripping slickness that was her mouth left him a whimpering mess. He couldn't say anything at all from the frustrating teasing she was doing with her warm mouth, letting his cock go inside her mouth first, then giving it a slow, spit-covered lick right from the line between his balls to the bottom of his shaft, flattening her tongue to cover more surface and licking up his shaft to the tip. She kissed the tip gently, blocking his glans with her tongue when he struggled to thrust it into her mouth. She licked around the tip slowly, allowing saliva to wet his cockhead before allowing just the tip into her mouth. Sucking on it gently, she placed a hand on his shaft and jerked him off._ _

__She kept her hand close to her mouth to stop him entering it, laughing every time his hips thrust uncontrollably. His face was a mask of pleading from such a tormenting tease, and she knew that if he was capable of talking at all, he would be begging from the bottom as well as the rest of his heart to let him fuck that beautiful mouth. She placed her other hand on his stomach to counter his increasingly desperate thrusts. She winked at him, meeting his eyes, and moved her mouth away. She opened it, stuck out her tongue, and made a blowjob gesture with both her hands, pretending to drool all over the imaginary shaft. While bobbing her head up and down, she quirked both her eyebrows at him, non-verbally asking him if he wanted to be sucked off. Joe reached for his own purple, throbbing shaft and started to jerk himself, walking towards her on unsteady legs as he nodded desperately. He couldn't think of anything else apart from finally getting to shove his cock down her throat and feel that warm flesh enveloping him._ _

__Rachel laughed as she finally took his cock into her mouth. She started to suck on it slowly at first, the way you would with a lollipop. She then took his entire cock in her mouth and breathed on it, allowing her open mouth to envelop it without any sucking. When Joe was shaking and twitching, moaning unintelligibly about wanting to release, she licked the bottom of his shaft so he was letting several streams of precum on her tongue. She lowered her mouth on his cock, enveloping it fully within that soft, wet cavern. Raising her hands to her cheeks, she pressed them inwards as she bobbed up and down on him, finally giving him the proper suck of his life he needed. Her mouth and tongue worked its magic on his cock and balls, even taking them both inside when she opened her jaw wide enough._ _

__Joe was almost delirious with the pleasure she was giving him. It was far too much for his body to handle when he was used to half-hearted blowjobs from someone who wanted to go back to cuddling ASAP. This was the real thing, not a blowjob from a disinterested partner. Rachel fully intended to tease him and enjoy the blowie as much as he was._ _

__Joe finally exploded, sending hot white streaks all over Rachel’s tongue. She kept him in her mouth for a while, then opened it and let the less powerful shots hit her tongue. She raised her head behind her to expose her cum-filled mouth, gargling it to spread it inside. She licked some drops of cum from the sides of her mouth before swallowing, opening her mouth to show him that it was clean._ _

__Joe sighed as he lay back, relieved at having the best orgasm of his life with one of the hottest women he knew. Perhaps the hottest. He looked down at her licking his cock clean, then closed his eyes. It was definitely his day today, even if it wasn’t every day. He wondered if she’d keep him around. It could be better than working his boring ass job and answering to someone he didn’t respect that much._ _

__Rachel was now licking his cock again, her eyes meeting his before he knew what was going on. He tried to tell her that he needed a rest, but before his own wide eyes, his cock grew again into a hard, pulsing rod of love. He stared in amazement as she slurped his cock one last time to full hardness._ _

__‘How did you do that?’ he asked._ _

__Rachel winked. ‘Maybe it’s my day today to control you, not yours like you were thinking.’_ _

__Great. A woman who read minds._ _

__Joe sighed. ‘So … you’re not done with me?’_ _

__Rachel shook her head. ‘Far from it.’_ _

__She undid his shackles and leaned over to suck his cock again, murmuring something under her breath. A purple glow came from her mouth and started to envelop him. Joe noticed that the furniture was getting bigger than usual, and Rachel’s breasts seemed softer, more like two HUGE pillows he would love to sleep on. He wondered what was causing that, before the penny dropped._ _

__Rachel was shrinking him._ _

__‘W-What’s going on?’ he sputtered, as he saw the world shoot up around him. It was getting scary. ‘Why are you shrinking me?’_ _

__Rachel smiled, her lips seeming really huge now. ‘All the better to eat you with, my dear.’_ _

__Joe swallowed._ _

__Rachel’s laughter filled the room, sounding more booming and bass-like than before. ‘I have a fetish for shrunk people, darling, don't look so scared. I just want to play with this tiny body of yours.’_ _

__She lifted him up and held him close to her mouth. Sticking her tongue out, she moved it around within the vicinity of his cock, bringing it ever so close to him but never letting him touch. Joe attempted to swing himself by his arms where she was holding him to get one little touch of his cock tip on her tongue, but it never happened. He moaned loudly in desperation._ _

__Rachel giggled as she started licking all over his cock again. ‘You want to cum all over my tongue, huh?’_ _

__Th purple glow surrounded Joe again, shrinking him even more. He became around two inches tall with several arousing licks to the base of his cock, after which Rachel picked him up with two fingers, dangling him over her enormous tits._ _

__Joe looked down at the massive orbs which were her breasts now. They looked amazingly huge, much more than when he had been human sized. He could get used to this, since her boobs looked the right size to cuddle into and get lost in._ _

__‘What do you think?’ said Rachel right in front of him, nearly blowing him out of her fingers. Flailing around, he regained his balance to look at her._ _

__‘It … it’s a very different feeling,’ said Joe, too mesmerised by her enormous tits bouncing below him to say much else.’_ _

__Rachel closed her eyelids a little and pretended to take a peek at his cock. ‘Hmmmm, it’s hard to tell from here. Only one way to find out.’_ _

__He blushed heavily. ‘Hey! I can’t help it, you were the one who shrank me!’_ _

__Rachel’s laughter nearly blew him across the room again. ‘Oh, sweetie, I meant I had to make you cum to check if you were aroused. Let’s see what we have here …’_ _

__She raised a huge hand in front of her and spat in it. She spread all the spit between two fingers, making sure she was wet and ready for him. Raising it to his cock, she started to rub it with her fingers. She didn’t even need her whole hand anymore, since his cock had shrunk enough to rub it with two fingers. She let his penis come between her fingers and wanked it off harder, making slight squishy noises as the spit spread over his cock. She brought her face down to what looked like his penis and spat on it. The spit flew all over his cock, stomach, and half his upper body. She giggled at the sight._ _

__Joe wiped a few flecks of spit from his face. ‘Hey! Use your hand, I almost drowned there!’_ _

__Rachel smiled at him. ‘Sorry, dear, I got carried away. You looked so cute down there I just had to know what it would be like covering you in drool.’_ _

__Rachel’s hand worked harder on his cock, jerking him to completion. Her wet fingers extracted some warm precum from his tip, and he finally exploded. Thick, white globs of spunk burst from the end of his cock again, flying through the air and landing on her huge tits. He stared in amazement at the huge pool which had collected there. It was massive, more than what he could make in a week if he didn’t masturbate._ _

__‘Wow, that’s huge,’ he said, watching Rachel rub the spunk into her tits. ‘I couldn't have done that myself.’_ _

__‘It looks like a little puddle to me, darling,’ said Rachel, looking at her shiny tits with a hint of amusement on her face. ‘I shrank you so much that even your best load wouldn't look much to me.’_ _

__Joe pursed his lips, not sure if she was making fun of him or not. Rachel looked into his face and guessed that he felt she was humiliating him. She kissed his cheek gently and turned his face to meet hers. He blinked and looked at the ground, a slight scowl on his face, but her eyes were gentle and understanding. She hugged him in her palm, bringing him close to the top of her breasts to cuddle his tiny body to hers._ _

__‘I’m not teasing you, love,’ she said. ‘I honestly love seeing how cute and helpless you look in my arms — or fingers, and I just wanted to play with you. The difference in our sizes isn’t a barrier to love or sexual pleasure.’_ _

__Joe felt her warm neck nuzzling his nose. He pushed himself into her, feeling her body smother his. A smile crossed his face as he became one with her. This was definitely worth it, although he might be constantly wondering whether she would laugh at his size in the future._ _

__Rachel dangled him from both arms as she started to lick his cock with her enormous tongue. It almost felt like a dog licking him, her tongue was so big. Her entire tongue swept repeatedly across his body, giving him a tongue bath and cleaning his penis. The only problem was that he was rapidly getting aroused again for no reason. He shouldn’t have been able to get hard so soon at all. Regardless, when she was done with her tongue bath, he was sporting an enormous boner and ready to go._ _

__Joe moaned as her tongue swept across his body, precum leaking from his hard cock on her tongue and tits. She licked him a few more times, smiling whenever his body twitched in response. Her tongue teased the front of his cock and cradled the tip. A burst of precum was her reward. She quickly withdrew as he was about to cum again, thrusting his cock on her giantess tongue. She shook her head at him._ _

__Rachel’s tongue swept over his tiny body again, covering him in wet drool. He shuddered when her enormous tongue covered his body. It was so huge, like an enormous carpet where he could walk all over, but much softer. He was placed down on her huge tongue which tickled all over his soles, making him laugh uncontrollably and stagger around. He almost fell into her mouth a couple of times, but she pushed him out with her tongue each time. Her tongue felt like a huge, soft pool of water with a very soft bottom, though it wasn’t made of earth. She took him by two fingers while letting her enormous lips envelop his proportionally small cock. It felt like a very large, drooling carpet which he was standing on, perhaps as big as a house. Her warm breath and gentle licks on his cock got him hard again. As he tried to push forwards to let himself cum, she slowly withdrew her mouth from him, giving his entire cock a kiss instead of the tip since he was so small. He gasped as he looked at her in dismay, receiving the familiar slight shake of the head and enormous index finger now stroking his length._ _

__Joe groaned. ‘No, ma’am, please, no more. I can’t take your teasing when it’s from your tongue.’_ _

__Rachel lowered him to the ground and placed him at her feet. ‘Don’t worry, this is the last exercise. I want you to go mountain climbing.’_ _

__Joe gave her a confused look. ‘Huh?’_ _

__Rachel chuckled. ‘I want to see how well you climb my mountains. I’ve put you on the ground, and all you have to do for release is to climb to my breasts. You want to climb your goddess’s huge titties, don't you?’_ _

__Joe looked up nervously at her giant body, hoping he wouldn't fall. It might feel amazing to have his fingers dig into those powerful thighs, but he knew he’d break like a twig if he fell._ _

__Rachel leaned down and patted his head. ‘It’s all right. I won’t move during your attempt, and I can catch you easily. I have sharp enough eyes for both of us, so chop chop! You’ve got a milky reward waiting for you!’_ _

__She put her hands on her breasts and started to massage them, stroking them in different directions, pulling on her nipples, even bouncing them gently in her hands as she looked down at him. Joe didn’t want to fall from any heights, but his cock was telling him different things — how it would feel when he’d climbed Mt Everest and looked down from it covered in his ‘snow’ to the floor. It was a weird analogy, but one his second brain was quite happy to help him with._ _

__Joe walked over to her feet and climbed her high arches. It actually felt very soft even though he was so small. He leaned down to plant a few small kisses on the tops of her feet, his cock twitching at the thought of getting to worship them some other time if he returned to normal size. Continuing, he took what handholds and footholds he could find as he climbed her calves and knees. Sweating a little, he looked up at her tits for inspiration. He climbed up her smooth, gorgeous thigh, panting with the effort. It really felt like climbing a mountain because of his size. Rachel saw he had paused, but she just reached down and flicked his cock to make him hurry up. He gasped in slight pain, almost falling off as he reached one hand down to caress his stinging cock. She had been gentle, but his size made him interpret an flick on his tender bits as extremely debilitating._ _

__‘Climb away, boy,’ she whispered, bending over double to kiss his forehead. He struggled to hold on as his handholds loosened. ‘You’ve got some titties to fondle for your mama, don't you?’ She laughed and rolled her eyes as she dropped the motherly tone she was using._ _

__Joe groaned as he tried to grab another part of her which wasn’t moving. ‘I thought you said you wouldn't move!’_ _

__Rachel gasped and stood up straight, covering her mouth with a hand. ‘I forgot, sorry, honey.’_ _

__Joe gritted his teeth. ‘It’s hard enough to hang on when you’re talking or moving even a finger!’_ _

__He continued climbing up her body, pausing to look at her pussy. It was really beautiful even when so large. The shaved lips opened up at him, looking like a juicy flower wet with dew. They were dripping a little, swollen due to the arousal of him feeling her up like this. Feeling a sudden upsurge of affection for her and her petals which he would need a normal size to enter, he leaned forwards and kissed it gently. This was followed by her finger pushing his head into it. He gasped as his face touched her dewy petals, but it wasn’t overwhelming or anything. She didn’t drown him in her juices or get rough with him, just a firm, expectant demand that he please her a little more. He slowly licked up and down her lips, sucking on them to get the taste of her honey on his tongue. He dipped a finger inside and moved it in and out, which received the response of her cunt clenching down on his finger. So even when he was shrunk, she could feel him. He withdrew his fingers and continued climbing. His hands gripped her midriff to climb up. She giggled and almost dislodged him from there, claiming she was ticklish. Finally, he managed to grab hold of her left nipple with both hands and haul himself up._ _

__Rachel’s giant face was smiling down at him. ‘Tired yet, sweetie?’_ _

__Joe nodded, wiping some sweat off his face. ‘I didn’t expect it to take this long.’_ _

__Rachel lifted him off her tit, swinging him between her breasts and lightly crushing him between them. ‘Was it all worth it?’_ _

__Joe gasped as her tits smothered his face, cutting off his air. ‘Not if I die,’ he said in a muffled voice, trying to get out of his suffocating prison._ _

__Rachel released him from her tits and placed his cock between them. She couldn't feel much there, but Joe felt his enormous erection pressing between those lust, pliant breasts. He reached out to grab them with both hands. His cock throbbed, precum dribbling out yet again._ _

__Rachel raised a hand and took hold of his sides with her thumb and forefinger. ‘Ready?’_ _

__Joe reached out his hands to grab her fingers. ‘Yeah, I am now.’_ _

__Rachel smiled and spat on his cock (and his entire lower body, plus half his torso), using her fingers to let him fuck her tits. He felt a little wetter than normal covered in spit as he thrust into her titties, but it wasn’t that bad. Even her saliva felt like an elixir to him since he would be spurting buckets on her. He grasped her fingers and continued to fuck himself silly between those sweet jugs. Balancing himself carefully, he aimed his cock between her puppies so he could fuck her cleavage while he watched her tits bounce around his cock and her hand. She leaned forwards to kiss him. Her mouth almost swallowed his face with how huge she was (and how tiny he’d gotten), at least from his perspective. She broke the kiss, leaving his face covered in a little drool from trying to lick his mouth. He continued to move between her breasts, moaning when his tiny cock hit the sweet spot between her neck and the top of her tits. She slowly placed him between her tits, pushing his cock into the warm confines of her firm breasts. Pushing them together, she moved him up and down so his cock was thrusting between them as his body remained trapped in her cleavage. Joe moaned and leaned into her breasts, nuzzling his face right in the centre. They were so huge they hid his head, so he had to keep coming up for air._ _

__It took just a few minutes of constant thrusting to make him erupt, as titjobs were one of his favourite methods of climaxing. He moaned as he exploded between her breasts, his climax finally coming to the fore. Hot, pure ropes of seed emerged from the tip of his cock in what looked like slow motion, splattering across Rachel’s milky white tits. The contrast between his seed and the skin of her tits was easily visible in the lighting, standing out as gleaming white streaks. His fifth and sixth ropes of cum shot out, slightly weaker than the earlier ones but still extremely explosive compared to what a normal person would put out._ _

__Rachel slowly pulled him out of her cleavage, chuckling at the amount of cum he put on her. It felt like a huge, slippery rock pool to Joe, but they looked like a few drops of still warm cum on her breasts to her, like dots. Keeping him above her breasts, she brought him forward to take his cock between her lips. She pouted her lips so his cock was slowly swallowed into her mouth, then withdrew him slowly. She would've risked swallowing him if she used the normal motions of a blowjob, so she stuck to a lipjob, taking his hardness between her lips and letting it out repeatedly. She occasionally licked and sucked on his cock with her entire mouth, making him shudder with the delicious feelings running up his spine from his pelvis. He started to throb between her lips, wiggling around a little and moaning that he couldn't take it anymore. She felt yet another spurt of hot semen down her throat as it washed over her tongue. Surprised at how quickly he got off, she took him out of her mouth. His body jerked and convulsed, clearly trying to hold back from cumming just like that in the air. She debated on whether to receive a facial from him, but then decided it would be hard to wipe off later if she couldn't see anything. She opened her mouth wide and stuck her wet tongue out, expecting a burst of her favourite protein shake on it._ _

__Joe’s body thrashed around as he tried to find a good spot on her face to cum. She sighed as he kept moving without any release at all for half a minute. Deciding to spur things along, she leaned forwards a little and blew gently on his cock. Joe cried out in ecstasy, feeling another intoxicating bolt of pleasure travel up and down his body. He didn’t give in that easily, though, so Rachel sighed heavily, but with a sensuous lilt to it. Warm air rushed over his cock again, stimulating it as much as a blowie. He struggled to hold back once more, though._ _

__Rachel opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it. She brought her nose right next to his cock, then aimed her mouth at his member and then let her hot breath wash over it. He cried out as his self-restraint finally broke, his cock spurting out thick ropes of cum yet again like it was running on clockwork with her holding the key. She opened her mouth wide so he could see the delicate insides, her tongue hanging out while his semen splashed down on it. Joe looked down, half dizzy with pleasure while he watched his cum land on her tongue like rain. It didn’t cover much of that pink, fleshy mass, but it appeared to be covering a quarter of her tongue from his perspective. Rachel waited for the last drops to splash down, then moved her head back and forth under his cock to catch any stragglers. A final drip of cum flowed down from his cock as a large strand, landing on her tongue just as she moved under it. She stuck out her tongue further, showing him the cum sloshing around on it. Moving her head from left to right, she let the cum slide to the edge of her tongue and start to drip off. She quickly jerked her head to the right and caught the few strands escaping, then slurped it up. She did the same on the other side, though a few flecks hit the floor. Wiping the cum back into her mouth using her hand, she showed it to him for the final time before closing her mouth and swallowing. When she opened her mouth again, her tongue and mouth was clean, having swallowed every last drop of cum he had to offer._ _

__Joe sighed as she put him back between her tits, her fingers stroking his diminutive head. ‘That was amazing, Rachel.’_ _

__Rachel nodded as she wiped her cheek free of cum. ‘It certainly was. I can’t stay for much longer now, but we could try more things if we meet again. Like unbirthing.’_ _

__Joe yelped as he almost fell out of her breasts. She appeared to be fading away like a ghost. ‘Wait! Before you go, at least tell me what that means so I can prepare myself!’_ _

__Rachel’s voice was now very distant and echoing, her contours growing lighter. ‘Google is your friend, darling. There are lots of fetishes about giantesses and shrinking others, as well as ideas of what you can do with your own personal doll. Look them up and let me know what you liked so we can practice it again. Goodbye!’_ _

__Joe floated downwards to the floor, but instantly started to run towards her, though it didn’t feel like his feet were on the ground. ‘Wait! Don't go!’_ _

__Rachel’s voice was a whisper now, sensual and seductive. ‘I’m sorry, Joe, I can’t stay anymore. And if you wondered how I knew your name, well, your dream girls always know your name and whatever you want. This is your fantasy, not mine, and your world to mould as you please. I’ll see you again soon!’_ _

__There was a brilliant flash of light as Rachel appeared to vanish into it, and Joe slowly opened his eyes. The TV was off and his laptop was showing the media player — with the Rachel Roxxx video paused in the middle mark of the timer. The thumbnail at this point showed Rachel bending over with her ass filling the screen. He admired it for a while, his erection growing once more. He reached down to stroke himself again._ _

__There was a knock at the door. ‘Hello? Anyone home? I’m coming in!’ Damn it. A female voice, just about to catch him in the act of masturbation. The girls must have come back._ _

__Joe practically flew from the couch and grabbed his laptop, laptop bag, clothes, and dashed to his room. The door slammed._ _

__Joe started to put on his clothes, looking around the place to check for porn mags left around the place or any strange underwear. He put his shirt back on and ensured his briefs were not showing anything. He reached for his pants._ _

__Someone knocked on his door. ‘Joe? Are you here? We found some odd leather straps on the couch, did you buy something without inviting us shopping?’_ _

__‘No!’ called out Joe, putting his feet in the holes of his pants. ‘Just give me a minute, I’m dressing!’_ _

__‘Alright!’ called out the voice, and there were footsteps to the living room._ _

__Joe tied the drawstring on his belt before realising what they’d asked him._ _

__‘A set of leather belts on the couch?! They weren’t there when I was sitting down, where the hell did they come from? Was that all a dream … or not?’_ _

__He looked around his room to check its state and froze._ _

__No._ _

__No way._ _

__There was no way that should’ve been there._ _

__There were a pair of black stockings near the door which hadn’t been there when he walked in, and the leather belts Rachel wore around her waist were tangled up in them. Joe didn’t really believe in parallel universes or interstitial spaces, but maybe it was time to become a believer. This was something he couldn't explain without those weird names science weirdos came up with for relativity of time and space, or the time-space continuum which he thought was an invention made by people who were high on drugs all the time._ _

__A soft voice spoke up as he stood frozen there, echoing and mysterious. ‘These are keepsakes, darling Joe. I’ll be visiting your world, and you might wake up pinned to your bed by my strong thighs and wrists. Don’t worry though, it’ll just be little old me wanting to play with you.’_ _

__Joe felt an enormous presence near him, making him stagger back before he felt himself being snatched up by a giant hand. The hand laid him down on a soft, satin bed. He looked up and saw a faded, ghostly form of Rachel towering over him. He watched in surprise and some anticipation as she moved away from him, then dropped to her hands and knees. She started to crawl over to him, her erect nipples touching the ground and dragging along it for a while. Her body was so large and beautiful as it bounced towards him. Lowering her head to the floor, Rachel let her enormous ass rise into the air, giving Joe an unencumbered view of how big, sexy, and naked it was. He felt his cock rise into the air instantly at the thought of fucking it, or even hotdogging it. He wished he had done that when she had been present with him in his imagination, but he’d been small enough to get lost in her ass. He wouldn’t have been able to control the encounter anyway._ _

__He tried to back away slowly from her, uncertain of her actions, but her movements weren’t just sensual. She advanced on him very quickly and lowered her body to his. Her right tit squashed against him, pinning him to the bed. He tried to move, but he was firmly pinned down by her tit. Rachel shook her head at him as she moved her breast up and down on his body. He gave a slight whimper as it squeezed his face into the bed, giving him a slightly scary but amazing feeling of asphyxiation while her tit pressed against his head and neck. She raised her breast up and started to fondle her nipple, rubbing it up and down between her index finger and thumb. She slipped it into his mouth and made him suck on it for a while, pretending to milk her tit into him. She squeezed and pressed on her tit, holding the nipple into his mouth and waiting for him to act as if he was sucking everything down. The feeling of his mouth working so gently on her nipple was arousing her too. She reached for her other boob and squeezed it slowly, going a little harder on her own nipples. Tugging them forwards, she placed her pussy down on the soft sheets and slowly moved her hips back and forth. She closed her eyes and moaned as she had a mini orgasm from the satin against her pussy, her finger twisting her left nipple, and her huge teat being caressed by Joe’s tongue._ _

__She took her nipple out of his mouth and looked down at the mild stain on the sheets. Scooping it up with her finger, she pushed part of her digit into his mouth so he could suck it clean. Her enormous right boob moved down to his cock, the nipple hard like himself. She used it to collect some precum all over it and raised it to her mouth, sucking her nipple clean like a starving baby. Joe’s erection grew so hard at the sight of her swallowing her own tit he almost came right there. Feeling like he was about to burst, he let out a needy moan. She looked down at him, a wide smile spreading across her face like a woman who has been well and truly sated. She placed her tit on his penis and rubbed it back and forth on him. Lifting her tit up, she stared in fascination along with Joe at the long trail of barely visible precum attaching his cock tip to her hard nipple. She used a finger to scoop it up and suck it clean, an erotic sigh escaping her lips._ _

__‘If you weren’t so small and I wasn’t worried about crushing you, I’d sit on your face since you look so helpless lying there,’ she whispered. ‘But it’s not the time for that, I guess, so I’ll just suck on your cock until you’re begging for release.’_ _

__Rachel let her tongue hang out of her mouth as she placed the tip right on the sheets a foot or so from Joe’s crotch. It appeared like several hundred metres with how small he was though. She started to drag it towards his penis as he watched, his cock rising up to point at the ceiling. He swallowed as he saw his cock bursting with cum, still small compared to that giantess tongue._ _

__Her eyes stared into his, her tongue leaving a slightly wet stain on the bedcovers while it moved to his crotch. Her tongue reached his legs, easily parting them by pushing his thighs apart and starting to lick his little cock. He felt a strange flush rising to his cheeks when she stared into his eyes while teasing his raging hard-on. He tried to close his legs but her tongue wouldn't let him. She continued to suck on his balls gently and make out with his cock using her tongue, warm trails of spit and precum soaking his stomach and pubic area._ _

__Joe gasped as his body involuntarily moved up and down to her teasing. It was working just as well as in his dream, the stimulation of a long tongue over his sensitive cock and balls. Before he knew it, he was ejaculating all over her tongue once more. She lowered her head to his penis and licked it clean after swallowing what she could catch on her tongue. She dived on his belly and the navel, licking a few wet streaks out of it. Joe felt like he was being wrapped up with a big, wet towel while she licked him clean. She made sure to spend extra time on his deflated but still sensitive cock and balls, licking them all over to make sure the precum and spunk was completely gone. She stuck out her tongue and slurped on his body, moving up and down like she was a vacuum. She opened her mouth and pulled her lips apart with her fingers to show that she had cleaned him up before raising her ass into the air and crawling away slowly, this time backwards._ _

__Joe raised a hand. ‘Wait! You’re leaving me again without any explanations! Couldn't you tell me what else you wanted to try with me before you go? I can prepare the bath and oils for you!’_ _

__After getting to the edge of the bed, Rachel stood up on her legs and turned around. Wiggling her ass at him, she slapped one cheek, turned her head to the other side to look back at him and expose her other butt cheek. She spanked the second one, making a hollow sound. Turning away, she started to walk away from him slowly, her huge but sensual ass swaying slowly before his wide eyes. Reaching the door on the other side of the room, she turned to him and blew him a kiss. ‘As I said, Joe, you can search it and I’ll guide you each step of the way even if you don’t. You just have to bring yourself and an open mind, and it’ll be fun. I promise!’ she said as she walked into a dazzling white doorway, vanishing from sight. Her final words to him were, ‘You were so cute as a little sex doll for me!’_ _

__The voice faded, and Joe walked forwards to pick up the leather belts and stockings before his roommates interrogated him about who he was hiding in his closet as a sex slave. He would have to get to the bottom of this mystery, probably by bullying the science nerds in class tomorrow._ _

__But solve the mystery, he would. Whatever it took._ _

__

__The End_ _


End file.
